By Yourself
By Yourself is a song sung by Morikawa Miho, with lyrics by Mai Keiko and composed by Izumi Tsunehiro. It is the opening to the Dirty Pair OVA. Lyrics Full Version Elenore City. Retrieved on 2018-03-29 AnimeSongz. Retrieved on 2018-030 Romaji=Koukasen no kabe ni motare Utsumuiteru Doushitai no? Damatteicha Wakanarai wa Rojou no gojuu no moji o Mou supido de kaketeku Kuruma no mure Go crazy, baby! Naabusu sugiru yo anata Tama niwa hame Hazushitara Kitto kizuku yo Don’t worry, baby! Nayanderu no wakaru kedo Shirankao de hoozue tsuku ‘Cause you are my friend Genki dashite Kotoba toka ja ieru keredo Hito wa daremo Hito no itami sukuenai yo Taoreta bike o okosu Dareka ga itemo Te o kasu hito wa inai Go crazy, baby! Yasashi sugiru yo anata Kirawarete mo Tooshitai Yume ga aru hazu Don’t worry, baby! Okotte kuretemo ii yo Nante yatsu to ima koko de ‘Cause you are my friend Shinjite iru kara I can’t say anymore fu fu Mitsumete iru kara You take it by yourself fu fu Ai shite iru yo hontou wa… Go crazy, baby! Naabusu sugiru yo anata Tama niwa hame Hazushitara Kitto kizuku yo Don’t worry, baby! Nayanderu no wakaru kedo Shirankao de hoozue tsuku ‘Cause you are my friend (back-up chorus) I can’t say anymore fu fu… You take it by yourself fu fu… (Repeat while fading) |-|Kanji=高架線の壁にもたれ うつむいてる どうしたいの？ 黙ってちゃ わからないわ 路上の50の文字を 猛スピードで駆けてく 車の群れ Go Crazy Baby ナーバスすぎるよあなた たまにはハメ はずしたら きっと気づくよ Don't Worry Baby 悩んでるのわかるけど 知らん顔で頬づえつく 'cause you are my friend 元気出して 言葉とかじゃ言えるけれど 人は誰も 人の傷（いた）み 救えないよ 倒れたBikeを起こす 誰かがいても 手を貸す人はいない Go Crazy Baby やさしすぎるよ あなた 嫌われても 通したい 夢があるはず Don't Worry Baby 怒ってくれてもいいよ 何てやっと今ここで 'cause you are my friend 信じているから I can't say any more fufu 見つめているから You take it by yourself fufu 愛しているよ本当は Go Crazy Baby ナーバスすぎるよあなた たまにはハメ はずしたら きっと気づくよ Don't Worry Baby 悩んでるのわかるけど 知らん顔で頬づえつく 'cause you are my friend (back-up chorus) I can’t say anymore fu fu… You take it by yourself fu fu… (Repeat while fading)|-|English=You're leaning against the wall of the train, Looking down at the floor What would you like to do? You have to say, or I'll never know Huge groups of cars speed by over the "50" painted on the road Go crazy, baby! You're really much too anxious: you ought to cut loose once in a while. Surely you're aware of that. Don't worry, baby! I can tell that you're worrying, though I pretend not to notice your chin is in your hands, 'cause you are my friend. I'm not sure what words to say that would cheer you up. No one can really Ease your pain. In picking yourself up from a fallen motorcycle, is anyone even around? There's no one to lend a hand. Go crazy, baby! You're far too kind, dear Even if you hate me for it, I want to keep following my dream Don't worry, baby! It's okay if you're angry with me "that idiot" is here with you now 'cause you are my friend. Because I have faith in you... I can't say anymore. (oo - ooo) Because I gaze upon you... You take it by yourself. (oo-ooo) I truly am in love with you... Go crazy, baby! You're really much too anxious: you ought to cut loose once in a while. Surely you're aware of that. Don't worry, baby! I can tell that you're worrying, though I pretend not to notice your chin is in your hands, 'cause you are my friend. (back-up chorus) I can't say anymore (oo - ooo) You take it by yourself (oo - ooo) while fading TV Version Romaji=Koukasen no kabe ni motare Utsumuiteru Doushitai no? Damatteicha Wakanarai wa Rojou no gojuu no moji o Mou supido de kaketeku Kuruma no mure Go crazy, baby! Yasashi sugiru yo anata Kirawarete mo Tooshitai Yume ga aru hazu Don’t worry, baby! Okotte kuretemo ii yo Nante yatsu to ima koko de ‘Cause you are my friend|-|Kanji=高架線の壁にもたれ うつむいてる どうしたいの？ 黙ってちゃ わからないわ 路上の50の文字を 猛スピードで駆けてく 車の群れ Go Crazy Baby やさしすぎるよ あなた 嫌われても 通したい 夢があるはず Don't Worry Baby 怒ってくれてもいいよ 何てやっと今ここで 'cause you are my friend|-|English=You're leaning against the wall of the train, Looking down at the floor What would you like to do? You have to say, or I'll never know Huge groups of cars speed by over the "50" painted on the road Go crazy, baby! You're far too kind, dear Even if you hate me for it, I want to keep following my dream Don't worry, baby! It's okay if you're angry with me "that idiot" is here with you now 'cause you are my friend. Video References Category:Openings Category:Music